Sleepless Nights
by Akiyotame
Summary: A NozoKoto "Meeting in Prison" AU One-shot request. A little nsfw.


"Come on! I didn't steal from them!" Kotori yelled at the men that pushed her. They were overcompensating their authority and forcing her to get to her new cell quickly.

"She just had a better lawyer than mine, that's not fair!" she yelled once again.

"Yeah yeah, just get in your cell," a larger man pushed Kotori into a cell and shut it quickly.

"I'm innocent! They were the ones who stole my design!" Kotori held the bars to her cell tightly and yelled once more. The guards paid her no mind and carried on with their duties.

"Wait... Don't leave me here..." Kotori slumped to her knees, she felt like crying but she learned from her childhood friend, Umi, to not show weakness when in prison.

"If Umi could do it, I can too..." she sniffled and slapped her cheeks before standing up, "7 years isn't so bad... right?"

She turned around to observe her new home, it was awfully depressing compared to how Umi described it. Everything looked dirty, there were two beds and a sink as she mentioned. A lump on the bed to the right wiggled and caused Kotori to flinch back in fear.

A groan emerged from the lump and it sat up, the blanket slid down to reveal a woman with messy lavender colored hair, she rubbed her jade colored eyes and looked around lazily. Her gaze fell upon Kotori and she blinked a few times.

Kotori held her breath and prayed silently to herself, she didn't know what kind of person her cellmate could be.

The woman crawled off the bed and stood up, her walk was clumsy but there was no way for Kotori to escape. The girl groaned and grabbed onto Kotori, "I want grilled meat..."

"Eh...?" Kotori stood frozen from the statement that came from left field. Grilled meat? Was she still asleep?

"Gimmie!" The woman pulled on Kotori's arms and tossed her onto the bed, "Give me the grilled meat!"

"I-I don't have an- Ahhh!" the woman jumped on top of Kotori and rubbed her cheek against her chest, "Please stop! I don't have any grilled meat!"

"Give it to me, I crave that meat!" she unbuttoned Kotori's jumpsuit and slid her hands inside. She glided her hands across Kotori's body and squeezed every so often.

"Get off of me!" Kotori pushed upwards with all of her strength and the woman flew to the side, banging her head against the wall. She laid motionless on the bed and Kotori quickly scrambled to her feet, fixing her jumpsuit in the process.

The woman groaned and rubbed the back of her head before sitting up, "Huh? How did I end up on this bed...?" she looked up and her eyes widened, "Who are you?"

"The woman you just attacked!" Kotori yelled back.

The lavender haired girl covered her head in the fear of getting hit, "W-what? I attacked you? Why would I do that?"

"You threw me onto the bed and started undressing me talking about grilled meat!" Kotori continued to yell.

She bowed down, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was doing it, I promise!"

Kotori unclenched her fist and sat down on the bed across from the girl, "Not even a day in and I'm already getting touched..."

"I'm really sorry... umm... My name is Nozomi," she held out her hand.

Kotori reluctantly reached out to shake it, "I'm Kotori..."

There was an awkward silence for several minutes between the two, "So what're you in here for?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, officially I'm in here for a high-level felony theft," Kotori answered.

Nozomi eyes widened, "What did you steal?"

"I didn't steal anything, they stole from me. The only reason they won was because they could afford a better lawyer..." Kotori explained.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that," Nozomi backed up against the wall.

"What about you?" Kotori asked.

Nozomi sighed, "I was charged with sexual assault."

"No surprise..." Kotori whispered to herself.

"Hey! Don't give me that look, I'm not some sex crazed woman," Nozomi yelled.

Kotori scoffed, "Then how did you get charged with sexual assault?"

"Some nice young girl was getting picked on by some other nasty ones and I stepped in. I pushed her chest and she sued me for sexual assault," Nozomi explained.

Kotori's eyes widened, "No way, they can do that?!"

"Yeah, I lost the case because of all the "eyewitness" accounts being her friends..." Nozomi looked down and sighed.

"So... you won't attack me again?" Kotori asked.

"Hey, I only grope when they need to be punished," Nozomi threatened.

"...Are you sure what you did was just a push?" Kotori began to doubt Nozomi's story.

A bell rang and the cell doors slid open.

"Oh, come on, its time for lunch," Nozomi stood up and lead Kotori down to the cafeteria.

Kotori noticed as she followed Nozomi that all of the other inmates avoided eye contact with Nozomi, "Um Nozomi? I don't think people like you here..."

"Yeah I know, they fear my skilled hands," Nozomi fiddled with her fingers and smiled, "Helps keep them off of me actually."

Kotori gulped. Was Nozomi really that dangerous? She decided to shrug it off and enjoy what little the prison had to offer. Nozomi showed her around and everywhere the two of them went, they weren't bothered by the other inmates. It seemed like Nozomi was some sort of warden to them.

The first week passed by slowly, but something bothered Kotori. Every night she could hear Nozomi tossing and turning in her bed, she would even get up and just stand in the middle of their cell on some nights.

"Maybe she has a sleepwalking problem?" Kotori sat on her bed with her knees against her chest. She was drawing a new fashion design in a dusty and beaten up looking notebook. Nozomi was up stretching and doing yoga in the middle of the room.

"Say, Kotori?" Nozomi called out.

"Hmm?" She kept her focus on designing and answered back.

Nozomi remained silent for a few seconds, "... Nevermind."

Kotori shrugged and kept drawing. By the time she was done, the moon had risen and Nozomi was asleep in her bed. Kotori didn't even notice Nozomi go to sleep, she must have been really focused not to pick up on it.

Kotori yawned and turned off the lamp before covering herself with a blanket. She felt something heavy on top of her and opened her eyes to see that it was still night time, maybe 1 or 2 in the morning at the least.

She looked down to see a lump underneath her blanket, taking a hold of the blanket, she whipped it off to reveal Nozomi who was asleep on top of her. Kotori rubbed her eyes and shook the sleeping girl, "Nozomi? Wake up, your bed is over there..."

The girl groaned and raised her head, "Kotori...? What are you doing in my bed?"

"This is my bed, Nozomi," Kotori replied.

Nozomi rested her head back down on Kotori's chest and shook it, "Nuh uh, this is my bed..."

Kotori groaned, "Come on Nozomi, don't make me push you off..."

Nozomi lifted her head again and this time, Kotori could see the look on Nozomi's face. It was the same one from the first time they had met, "Kotori... you're so cute..."

She felt a pair of lips come into contact with hers and her body began to burn up, "N-Nozomi?!"

"It's okay as long as it's a dream..." Nozomi became more aggressive and kissed Kotori's neck.

"W-Wait Nozomi! This isn't a dream!" Kotori yelled in a hushed voice.

Nozomi grabbed Kotori's jumpsuit and pulled it apart to reveal her developed chest, "Kotori, how dare you hide such a nice body under these baggy clothes."

"N-Nozomi please stop!" Kotori attempted to push Nozomi off but her strength began to fail when she felt a pair of hands cup her breasts. A muffled moan escaped her lips and her body started to burn up.

Nozomi was relentless and she pecked small kisses across Kotori's clavicle causing her to bite down on her lip to prevent from letting their cell neighbors hear what was going on.

Nozomi kept her hands busy with Kotori's chest and attacked her ear next. She kissed it gently before playfully biting and using her tongue to tease the helpless bird, "N-Nozomi sto-ahhh~!"

Kotori felt Nozomi's hands beginning to wander, one of them stayed to attack her breast while the other glided around to her sides. It massaged her waist and her hips, causing her to burn up even more.

"N-Nozomi please..." Kotori's breaths were heavy and she began to sweat from everything that was happening her. Her mind wanted to go blank and if this doesn't end soon, it would. She held on to everything that she could but she was fighting a losing battle.

Nozomi lowered herself down and lightly kissed Kotori's chest, her hand slid down towards the last place Kotori wanted it to be.

"N-No, not there!" Kotori felt her panties getting pulled and shut her eyes tight. If Nozomi continued, she wouldn't be able to hold herself back and let the pleasure take it's course. In a single moment, Kotori felt Nozomi's hand slide further down and just like that,

Everything went blank.


End file.
